My Lucy
by BeccaCD
Summary: What exactly does it take for Natsu and Lucy to realize their feelings for one another? "You're the reason I'm with Fairy Tail! You're the reason I have a family!" she pushed my head back with hers, her grief coating every word. "I need you, Natsu! I need my family!"


"Natsu…?" her voice came out thick and heavy, something I was used too, Lucy was always upset at me for something. My eyesight started to blur and I could feel myself starting to fall forward only to be met by Lucy. She fell to her knees just as I started to fall, my head making contact with her shoulder. I would have fallen farther if her hands hadn't of gasped my upper arms effectively holding me upright and in place. I let my eyes close for a brief moment while taking a deep breath, filling my aching lungs with the scent of _my_ Lucy. Immediately, I start coughing, blood splattering Lucy's shoulder, and I could feel the rough edges of the blade as my chest heaved.

"Natsu…why?" I could hear the tears fall from her eyes in the tone of her voice, smell the salt from them and taste the thick scent of her on my tongue. I used all the strength I had left to sit back up bringing my forehead to rest against her own. I brought my hand up to her cheek, my thumb rubbing off both the grime from the battle and her tears from her unseen wound. Was that what I would be to her from now on? A wound? Her own hands came up to either side of my face, her thumb wiping the blood from the corners of my mouth.

"Wendy, we'll go get Wendy, we'll find her and we'll fix you and you'll come home with me and…," I opened my eyes to see hers close as tears continue to pour down her cheeks.

"She's…" I could hear just how ragged my voice sounded, "…to far… too far away…Lucy," I winced as I tried to keep talking, "…not enough… time," my hands started to slip from her face but she quickly released her hold on me to grab hold of my wrists and keep them in place.

"You can sleep in my bed!" she started to sob in between words and sentences, "I won't get mad anymore! I promise, just, just come home with me," she whispered the last part and I could feel all the hurt and pain in her voice. All the hurt and pain that I was causing _my_ Lucy.

I tried smiling and laughed only to be interrupted by another fit of coughing, "It… it doesn't… work that… way… Lucy," my head started to slip from hers. How much longer could I hold out? How much longer would I be making her suffer? Would it have been easier if it had been instant rather than prolonged? I wouldn't have cared either way, but Lucy, wouldn't instantly have been easier for _my_ Lucy?

"Don't laugh!" she tried to hold my head up while holding onto my wrists, it was just too much for her small delicate hands. They would have to be though, wouldn't they? They were perfect hands for wielding keys. They were perfect hands connected to perfect wrists to perfect arms to a perfect torso. She was perfect, _my_ perfect Lucy. "This isn't funny! You just, you can't…!"

"But, I can… Lucy" the sounds from the battle were starting to drift away from me until all I could hear was _my_ Lucy, all I could smell was _my_ Lucy.

My head started to feel fuzzy and no pain emitted from the wound in my chest anymore, in fact it all started to feel numb, my body. "No! You can't!" her voice cracked as she started to yell at me, "You can't just leave me! What am I going to do without you? You're the reason I'm with Fairy Tail! You're the reason I have a _family_!" she pushed my head back with hers, her grief coating every word. "I need you, Natsu! I need my _family_!" my eyes fluttered close while my breathing started to become shallow. "What about Happy? He needs his _family_! So no! No you can't! You can't leave everyone who depends on you!" her voice gives out at the end as she succumbs to her pain, to the pain that I was causing _my_ Lucy.

"He… has… you…" I'm able to wheeze out.

She lets my hands drop and fall to my sides as she places both hands on either side of my face again, my eyes fluttering open to see those big and beautiful brown orbs that could hold so much love and compassion, "I, I'm not enough, Natsu," what was she talking about? She was more than enough. "Natsu," more tears spill out of her eyes as she says my name, "You're _my_ Natsu, and I need you," her voice is barely audible.

I can't feel my fingers anymore and I know that if I don't act now, I won't have the strength. I push my face forwards into hers and angle myself to the side to meet her lips. I feel her soft lips part in surprise and push as hard as I can against her. I try to let this one kiss, our first kiss, convey all the love for her that I have. I want it to show her how much regret I have at not doing this sooner. I need it to show her just how much she means to me. I can't help but realize I was wrong. This was better; prolonging was much, much better. I would do it all again, would do it all the same way just to be able to kiss _my_ Lucy, just to be able to be with her a little longer and from how she kisses me back, I know she would feel the same way. It's silly though, isn't it? All it takes for me to tell her, to show her, how I feel is my dying?

All the strength leaves me as my lips part from Lucy's and I feel my body pitch forward, sliding past hers, "Love…my… Lucy," is all I can manage as my lips brush past her ear. I feel her small hands brush the skin on my arms as she tries to catch me but her hands aren't able to find a hold on me. It was my fault really; I caught her off guard and now I lay on my stomach, my head in her lap, her hands running through my hair, her tears spilling onto my neck. My fault.

The last thing I hear is _my_ Lucy mumbling my name between her sobs. The last thing I smell is the pure scent that is _my_ Lucy. The last thing I taste is _my_ Lucy. The last thing I feel as my last breath leaves my lungs is _my_ Lucy's fingers running through my hair. The last thing I think is how much I love _my_ Lucy.


End file.
